


Hospital

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is stupid, Hospitals, M/M, Thomas is done, and oblivious, injuries, john and Hercules are stupid, lafayette is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: I actually did almost break my finger flipping off an ambulance.I was eating frozen yogurt and almost dropped it on myself when I heard the wailing of the thing.Fun fact of the day I guess.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did almost break my finger flipping off an ambulance.
> 
> I was eating frozen yogurt and almost dropped it on myself when I heard the wailing of the thing.
> 
> Fun fact of the day I guess.

“Hello, Jefferson residence,” Thomas says boredly into his phone.

“Hi, Thomas,” Alexander says cheerfully.

“Thomas, mon ami!” Lafayette’s voice calls from the back.

“Why are you talking to Thomas?” another voice asks.

Hercules, Thomas identifies.

“Don’t you two hate each other?” John asks.

“Alexander, what the hell did you do?” Thomas inquires irritatedly, already grabbing his wallet, coat, and keys.

“I broke my wrist against the roof of the car while flipping off an ambulance and then had to call an ambulance and then tell them I broke my wrist while flipping them off but then there was a leaf and I slipped and broke my leg and fractured my ribs too,” Alexander rambles.

“You fucking dumbass, which hospital are you at?” Thomas snaps.

“The one on Mercer,” Alexander responds.

Thomas is wearing the entire car ride there, pulling over at Starbucks to get the caramel latte that is Alexander’s guilty pleasure.

He tears through the hospital in search of room 112 and when he finally finds it, he sighs at the sight he sees.

Lafayette and Hercules are scolding Alexander while John laughs at him.

“Thomas, why are you here?” Hercules inquires once he realizes he’s standing in the doorway.

“I do believe I’m allowed to visit the man I proposed to,” Thomas responds dryly.

There was a silence.

“YOU’RE ENGAGED!” John explodes.

Alexander gives him a look. “I literally showed you the ring.”

Hercules sputters. “You never told us it was an engagement or that it was from Thomas fucking Jefferson!”

“I’m still here,” Thomas reminds, handing the latte to Alexander while sitting next to him.

“I told you guys I moved into Monticello though!” Alexander points out.

“I thought that was a joke!” John cries out.

Lafayette rolls his eyes. “It was rather obvious they are together. I’m just upset I haven’t gotten an invitation to the wedding yet.”

“You knew?” Hercules asks his husband, sounding betrayed.

“He told us he’s been going on dates, he has hickeys, and he and Thomas have been so close,” Lafayette reasons. 

John and Hercules are gaping at Thomas and Alexander now that the reasoning kicks in.

Thomas just kisses Alexander’s forehead and mutters a quiet, “Dumbass.”

“To be fair, I didn’t know we were dating for three months,” Alexander comforts.

John looks even more flabbergasted. “Alexander, you’re worse than me and Herc combined!”

Alexander lets out an indignant squawk. “I am not! I’m not the one who thought an engagement ring was a decoration!”

Hercules sputters in disbelief. “You’re the one in the relationship!”

“That’s not a valid point!” Alexander argues.

Lafayette and Thomas share an amused look.

They were surrounded by idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
